villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mistress Spencer
Mistress Spencer, also known as The Dominatrix, The Mistress, or the Bride of Chaos is a playable character in the fighting game Rumble Roses, and its sequel Rumble Roses XX. She is the villainous persona of the normally good Miss Spencer. She is unlocked by completing Miss Spencer's story mode or through the vow system in the first game, and if Miss Spencer loses her title to the player in the second game. She was voiced by Rachel Walzer and in the English version, and in the Japanese version. Biography A persona that formed through Spencer liking her opponents fear as she fought them, she then became Mistress Spencer, a sadistic and lustful fighter who enjoys hurting others for fun. Now hellbent on making every other fighter bow down to her, she rejects Becky/Candy Cane's request to return to normal, saying she enjoys the new change before threatening the girl. In the first game, the Mistress only appears in her story mode, which changes in the second game to be more of a alter-ego for Spencer. In said second game, she also joins forces with Sista A, calling themselves "The Vanity Twins" so they can fight in the Tag-Team Division. Personality A textbook dominatrix, Spencer is rather sexualized and intimidating in her alter-ego, having a riding crop on her person and is accompanied by Sebastian, a mute servant, who is usually attacked if Spencer feels like it. Despite these qualities, Spencer also shows herself to be slightly over-the-top or even cartoonish, although whenever this was the intent or not is unknown. However, she also takes the roll seriously, saying her favorite words are "Domination and submission", and going on how she likes "smart-mouthed girls" bowing before her in her interview. Opposing to the maternal-like actions towards Becky normally, Mistress acts as if she has far more diabolical and possibly sexual plans for her, as she wishes to see her the most in her interview, stating she "deserves a good whipping". She also seems to know Becky is now more frightened and somewhat repelled by her. Due to their similar natures, she gets along well with Sista A, forming a team with her in the second game. Appearance Mistress Spencer has blond hair, which is formed back like her other persona. She wears slight make-up, removed her glasses to trade off with them with a red eye-patch with a symbol on in similar to the famous "Playboy Rabbit" crossed with the bones found in the Jolly Roger. She wears a sliver and black choker, a red and silver corset, black gloves, knee pads with the same symbol on her eye-patch, fish-neck stockings, and black boots with red highlights. In her unlockable costume, nicknamed the Bride of Chaos, her entire outfit is now a white color, with her eye-patch becoming white and black. As she walks down the walkway, she also has a jeweled tiara and a veil attached to it. When fighting on a beach match, she wears a connected black swimsuit with sandals. Fighting Skills Like Spencer, Mistress Spencer is a expert at reversing attacks and suplexing foes, making the Humiliation bar on her foe fill up easily. Although not as good with striking and having low range, she does well in PH-Matches, where the player can use her to easily fill up the bar. However, due to her drawbacks, she is not the best choice for Street Fights and is outclassed by long-reaching, faster characters. Quotes Trivia *Her intro theme, titled "Whip Me Hard", was made by Sota Fujimuri, a well-known musician and DJ. He also created two other themes in the game, these being "The Cutter" and "Mech Mother". *Mistress Spencer is one of the two characters who have a playable follower, being Sebastian. The other one belongs to Black Belt Demon's pet bear, HARU-Chan. Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrestlers Category:Slaver